I Love You Too
by Alexxy
Summary: Heechul goes to China for a surprise visit to Hangeng. Nothing goes as he had planned but all in all, Hangeng doesn't really mind the change of events.


Opening the door of building, Hangeng stepped into the cold breeze and took in a deep breath. The weather was cold but not too much to be irritating, so he decided he would take a walk. Moving slowly toward his house, he stared at shop's windows and his mind, again, travelled to what was forbidden. Heechul.

He shook his head to stop thinking about him. He didn't want his good mood to be ruined. Knowing that he was going to turn 30 soon and it was going to be another year without Heechul wasn't much of help either. Being close to a park, he walked there and sat on a bench. Throwing his head back, he stared at the sky and tried to settle his mind. It had been some years since he had left super junior and it wasn't even one single day that he wouldn't think about his friends. And Heechul. Every day, he was thinking about the fact that how much he misses them -him-, and if he really wanted to continue without going crazy, he had to stop thinking about this kind of stuff. Watching a comet moving in the sky, he just wished that he could live with Heechul without any problems. He knew that it would never happen but wishing would cause him no harm, would it?

He continued his way toward his house. He had schedules for the next day and he didn't want to fall asleep during variety shows.

His hands in his pockets, he did the last turn just to see a car hit a wall and break into pieces. His eyes widened at the cars' state and there was even fresh blood oozing from driver's seat. Rushing toward the car, he looked through driver's seat just to see the man's head is gone. He didn't bother to look for the head; he just tried to see if there is anyone in the backseat who can be helped. Finally, being able to open the cars door, he stared at the scene in front of him, too shocked to do anything.

There was him. There was Heechul, covered in blood, lying and not moving. There was _his_ Heechul. He snapped back to reality and pulled Heechul out of the car. Holding him bridal style, Hangeng took Heechul to his house and put him on the bed slowly. He didn't seem to be seriously injured and that was a good sign. A little scratch here and there didn't need hospital care, so he could be sure no one knows Heechul is in his house. He was breathing slowly but regularly and that calmed him a little. But what was he doing there? He didn't know that super junior had come to China. Hangeng stared at Heechul and decided to wait. His princess was going to wake up soon and then he could get the answers for his questions.

The next day, when Hangeng woke up at 6 AM, he found Heechul still asleep. Before doing anything, he called his manager and told him to cancel his schedule for the day. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Heechul. After settling things with his manager, he headed to kitchen and started making breakfast. When he set the last piece of dishes on the table, Heechul's figure appeared at the door. Hangeng looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hello, dearie! Did you sleep well?"

The remains of blood on Heechuls white skin was such a beautiful yet saddening sight. The fact that his beloved had suffered even if it had been a little, made his heart ache.

"Do you want to eat breakfast or take shower first?"

Heechul just stared at Hangeng and stayed still. After a while, he slowly opened his mouth.

"Where am I?"

Hangeng smiled reassuringly.

"You're at my place. Do you remember anything from last night? I found you right after the accident occurred and I brought you here. You can use my phone to call your members. I'm sure they're worried"

Heechul looked completely confused. He glanced at his bloody state and then looked at Hangeng, a small frown forming on his face.

"I don't remember...anything... Who are you?"

Hangeng blinked.

"What do you mean who am I? Of course I'm Hangeng. Don't you..."

"Who am I?"

The last question caused Hangeng's heart to skip a beat. Now, this wasn't right. This wasn't going to happen. There was no way for it.

"Really, don't you remember? You are the almighty Kim Heechul! Don't tell me you're having amnesia!"

Heechul looked at Hangeng, frightened because of his sudden outburst. Tears started to form in his eyes and he was shaking slightly.

"I don't remember..."

Heechul burst out in tears. Hangeng rushed to him and hugged his frame. Heechul's hand tugged at his sleeves and he buried his face in Hangeng's shirt. Hangeng patted his back gently and whispered into his ear.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I will help you remember. I will be by your side. I will always be by your side."

Doctors' idea was the same as what Hangeng thought. But fortunately, it wasn't the kind that he will never remember the past. That was all.

It had been one week since Hangeng had found Heechul and he had recovered fully. Hangeng knew that in outside world everyone was searching for Heechul and they were worried but he couldn't get himself to tell them his whereabouts. He had two reasons. One was that he was worried Heechul may not remember his past soon enough and it will cause him problems if he gets back to media. Second, and actually the main reason, was that he was happy having Heechul by his side and he didn't want to lose him again.

Heechul didn't need to ask him though. Everything for him was fine. He thought that he had been living with Hangeng even before the accident, so he was trying to remember his past by looking at everything. One thing that definitely wouldn't work.

Heechul always slept at Hangeng's bed at nights. He said that he is scared of sleeping alone because he is having nightmares, but Hangeng's presence is somehow special for him and it forces the nightmares to fade.

Having Heechul by his side was something that he always had longed for, but he couldn't ignore the guilty feeling that he had. What he was doing was like kidnapping Heechul and not letting him to have a life he deserves. But how many times he thought about that, he couldn't get himself to let Heechul know the truth.

Heechul reached out and caressed his cheek. They were lying on the bed together and trying to sleep.

"You don't look fine. Is something wrong?"

Heechul asked, sleepy. Hangeng put on a smile, although Heechul was too asleep to be able to see his face.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Go back to sleep."

Heechul rubbed his eyes slowly and stared at Hangeng.

"I don't think I can go to sleep anymore. Now... Let me know what is bothering you."

Heechul looked totally serious and Hangeng couldn't resist anymore. Tears threatened to come out and his lips quivered. Watching Hangeng's miserable state, Heechul grabbed Hangeng's hand and clasped their fingers together.

"Don't push yourself for it. You can tell me whenever you are ready. I will wait. Now, don't think about it too much. Just try to sleep."

Heechul placed a kiss on Hangeng's forehead and then made himself comfortable. Moments were passed in silence and Hangeng was slowly drowning in sleep when he heard Heechul's low voice.

"I'm worried. I feel something's going to happen soon."

Hangeng held Heechul's hand tighter.

"Relax. Even if something happens, I'm going to stay by your side."

Even though Hangeng's eyes were closed, he could feel Heechul's smile.

"I know you will. That's why I love you so much."

Hangeng's eyes shot open and he stared at Heechul.

"You love me?"

Heechul's cheeks turned a pale pink and he diverted his eyes shyly.

"Is that bad? I know that it's wrong for two people of same gender to love each other, but I really can't help it. Every minute that passes, I realize more how much I love you... And from the look on your face, I guess you didn't like it."

"No...No! Never think like that! It's just that, the Kim Heechul I knew was too stubborn to confess his feelings. That was why I was shocked. And also Kim Heechul wasn't the kind who would care about what others say. He would do what he think is right and no one could stop him."

"That's why you should appreciate the fact that I'm confessing my love to you. And believe me, I don't care what would have the before-Kim Heechul done, if you don't love me equally I'll never forgive you. No matter how much I love you!"

"I know. Cause this is exactly the Kim Heechul whom I knew."

Heechul stared into Hangengs eyes and the thoughts of whether kissing Hangeng would be a good idea or not was crossing his mind, when he felt Hangeng leaning closer. His heart was beating faster and when he felt Hangeng's breath on his face, he closed his eyes.

_'You scream, there's nobody to hear...'_

The sound of music rang into the room and Heechul opened his eyes frustrated. Hangeng groaned and pushed the blankets away. He got off the bed and answered his phone.

"What?!"

The person on the other end of the phone said something that Hangeng's expression immediately changed to one in horror.

"Ho...How do they know?... Okay. I get it. Thank you."

He hung up the phone and stared into space, anxiously. Heechul became worried. What was the call about that made Hangeng like this?

"What was that? What did it say? Did something happen?"

Hangeng focused his eyes on Heechul and looked at him for a moment without saying anything. Heechul was too worried, but he had to wait until Hangeng was able to tell him. He knew it! He knew that something bad is going to happen! Finally, Hangeng got the courage to speak.

"Heechul, I have to tell you something. I...lied to you."

Heechul just stared at him. 'What the hell is he talking about?' He thought.

"You know. Not exactly lying. It's just that I didn't tell you the truth."

"About what?"

Hangeng looked at his feet nervously.

"Everything."

Suddenly he ran toward Heechul and held his shoulders.

"But I wasn't lying to you when I told you that I love you. I really do love you. You must never forget that, okay?"

Heechul nodded slowly. He was totally confused and he couldn't get what is wrong with Hangeng. That was when the door bell rang. Hangeng hugged Heechul tightly before standing up and walking to the door. Heechul could see tears at the corner of his eyes and he was wondering if these GUESTS who have come exactly at midnight, are the cause of his beloved's panic. Opening the door of their bedroom, Hangeng mouthed an 'I love you' before getting out. Although Heechul couldn't see the front door from where he was sitting, he could hear everything. He heard Hangeng opening the door and then he heard a slap.

"Where is he? Where are you hiding him?"

An angry voice asked and Heechul started to panic. What the hell was happening? He heard Hangeng saying in a quiet voice.

"He is in the bedroom. But please...don't be like this. He will get scared. He doesn't remember any of you."

"As if we care! He must be scared of you, not us! Monster!"

While the person was shouting at Hangeng, Heechul heard footsteps coming toward the room. He wrapped the blanket around himself to cover the fact that he was shivering from fear. He didn't feel good about what was going to happen next.

A figure appeared at the door and a click was heard. The lights went on and he was finally able to see properly. The man at the door had short black hair and although his cheeks were wet with tears, he couldn't stop himself from smiling and showing his dimples.

"Heechul... I'm so glad you're alright!"

He said with a shaky voice and Heechul became a little less tensed. The man's aura were comforting and he wasn't the owner of the voice whom he hurt his Hangeng.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

Heechul shook his head slowly. The man wept his tears with the back of his hands and smiled again.

"My name in Jungsoo. Park Jungsoo. You know, we used to be close friends."

Heechul felt bad for him. The guy looked really nice and if he was right, it was such a pity he couldn't remember him.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. We're going to help you remember everything. It may take some time, but surely that will work."

"Who... Who is 'we'?"

"Oh. I guess this is one of the things Hangeng hadn't told you. You were a singer before your accident."

Heechuls eyes widened in shock.

"A singer?"

"Yes. We are a group and we are called 'Super Junior'. We have twelve members but not all of the members are here. Kibum was busy with his acting career and Yesung couldn't get the permission to leave his military camp. I was at military camp too. You don't know how hard I begged them to let me come here. I just have two days free. Now, come. Others are waiting outside. They really want to see you."

Jungsoo grabbed Heechul's hand and helped him out of the bed.

"Hangeng... How do I know him?"

Jungsoo stopped but didn't look back at him.

"He was one of our members but he left. You two were really close friends and you suffered a lot when he left. I don't say that he was wrong to leave, he had the right reasons. But the way you were hurt and your heart was broken... Just forget him. Let's get back to Korea. This guy is no good for you."

"But I love him!"

"How can you? You don't even remember him and it's not even a month since you have been here."

"But I don't remember you either. And I don't even know you for one day. Give me one good reason to why should I come with you."

He pulled his hand out of Jungsoo's grasp and glared at him, crossing his arms. Jungsoo turned around and Heechul saw he had started crying again.

"It's not just us. As a singer you have fans that are waiting for you. And also your parents... Have you ever thought about having one?"

Heechul's heart skipped a beat. He had never thought about having parents. He was too happy living with Hangeng that he didn't think about anything. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, so he closed it.

"He's right. You should go with them."

Hangeng came in and sat on the edge of the bed. His right cheek was slightly red. One sign that he had been slapped quite harshly.

Heechul couldn't believe Hangeng was telling him to go. Didn't they love each other? What was the meaning of love for Hangeng? He felt hot tears running down his cheeks and his body started to shake slightly.

"Was that what you were going to tell me when you said you had been lying?"

Hangeng nodded and looked away so he didn't have to see Heechul's wet eyes.

"And that's why I'm saying you should go. You didn't remember anything here; maybe it would be a good idea to try it in another place."

Heechul knew his voice is going to shake but he had to say this.

"But I love you..."

"That's why I'm telling you to go. If you love me, you have to listen to me. It's the best for you."

Heechul couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of the room, crying desperately. Hangeng sighed and wiped his own tears. Jungsoo looked at Hangeng with concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry for what Kangin did to you. Does it hurt?"

"It's fine. Just take him home before I change my mind."

Jungsoo nodded and left the room. Soon after the house went quiet. Everyone was gone. His Heechul was gone. Hangeng went to bed and hugged the blanket. It smelled like Heechul and that wasn't any help.

This time it was going to be harder for him. Too much harder. A tear skipped his eyes.

Heechul was a complete mess. It was already one month since he had left Hangeng and nothing had changed. He didn't remember anything but he had to act like his usual self because had ordered him not to tell public that he's having amnesia. His everyday was like hell. He didn't know anyone and they expected him to act normal. At least his life was happy with Hangeng and he honestly didn't feel like it's a necessary thing to remember. But here, every minute that was passed without him remembering was like a torture. He was suffering too much that he was starting to think about whether it's better for him to run back to China or contemplate suicide.

He walked out of the set, hands in his pockets. It was his first variety show after his accident and it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Although he wasn't his naughty usual self but at least he didn't make any mistakes either. Walking toward their resting room, he saw a familiar figure exit their room and run to a corner. For a jiffy, he thought that it was Hangeng but he pushed the thought away. That was no good and would ruin his a-little-good-day. Being the first person who enters the room, he saw a message on the mirror and stopped in awe. Someone bumped into him from behind.

"Hyung! What's wrong? Why are you... Oh my God!"

Finally, Heechul got his senses back and ran out of the room, making everyone surprised. The message echoing in his head.

_'You know that I love you, right?'_

He felt tears filling his eyes. So he wasn't wrong. That was really Hangeng, he really was there!

Reaching the front door, he ran out of the building and started looking around, panting. Slowly, his smile turned into a frown. Hangeng was nowhere to be found. He was gone. Walking back to their room, Heechul was thinking about Hangeng and how much he is missing him. He was only looking at the floor and his eyes were covered with his bangs so he couldn't see anything. He suddenly bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking..."

"Hangeng!"

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute. Heechul couldn't believe that the person under him is really Hangeng and he's not gone. Hangeng diverted his eyes and searched around to see if anyone is watching. No one was there.

"It's not right. You shouldn't have seen me."

A creepy smile appeared on Heechul's lips.

"But I did. Now, you have to be punished for lying to me."

Heechul grabbed the back of Hangeng's head and pressed their lips together. Hangeng's eyes widened in shock but what surprised him more was the fact that Heechul suddenly pulled away and he hit his head on the floor.

"What?"

Heechul had a strange look in his eyes. When he snapped out of his thoughts, he stared into Hangengs eyes with his lips quivering.

"Hannie..."

Hangeng's eyes widened again. Hannie was his special nickname which Heechul had gave him, but it was for the past. Heechul had never called him that after the accident.

"Hannie... I remembered..."

Hangeng couldn't say anything. Heechul giggled historically.

"I guess I should have kissed you earlier."

This time it was Hangeng who didn't hesitate to kiss Heechul. He grabbed Heechul by the back of head and kissed him passionately.

Suddenly Hangeng felt a pair of legs hitting his and someone fell one the ground screaming. They pull off each other and stared angrily at the person who had ruined their moment. It was Shinee's Taemin.

Taemin turned his head and tried to hide his blush.

"So-Sorry! I didn't want to ruin your moment... I... I just didn't see you on the ground... Sorry hyungs..."

Heechul smirked mischievously and grabbed the back of Hangengs neck. Taemin blushed more and ran off quickly. Hangeng shook his head, disapprovingly.

"He was innocent. You shouldn't have done that."

"I remember someone once told me Kim Heechul isn't the type who cares about what others say. I'm just being myself."

Hangeng was going to say something that Heechul pressed their lips together again. He was definitely staring to be himself, like before.


End file.
